1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device and a method capable of playing multimedia files.
2. Description of Related Art
If different types of multimedia files, for example a video file and an audio file, are simultaneously or nearly simultaneously selected to be played by a multimedia player, the multimedia player may not respond if the multimedia player determines that playing the selected multimedia files simultaneously occupies the same system resource, for example audio output.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a method for playing multimedia files to solve the problem described above.